Death Note El caso de la flor
by Hozukii
Summary: Antes de que el asesino "Kira" existiera, hubo una antecesora... Fan Fic con OC


**Capitulo 1**

Era una tarde lluviosa en Winchester. El reloj indicaba 4:30, en la ventana del orfanato Wammy´s se encontraba una joven de cabello negro y ojos café con un toque de verde alrededor de ellos, pero aquellos tenían una profunda preocupación.

¿Qué tienes?-

La mujer joven volteo a ver al pequeño niño de cabello blanco que estaba recostado en el viejo piso de madera formado una torre de dados. Ella solo le sonrió.

Estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo la joven.

El pequeño le sonrió y siguió construyendo su torre de dados. La joven cuyo nombre era Azumi hermana mayor de Nate River o mejor dicho Near. Siguió contemplando la lluvia su preocupación era de que pronto cumplía los 18 años, a esa edad los jóvenes adultos ya formaban su vida fuera del orfanato, pero ella no quería irse ya que si lo hacía no volvería a ver a su hermano nunca más. Un hombre que no pasaba de los 50 años entro a la habitación.

Nos dejas solos un momento Near - dijo el hombre

Near se levantó abrazo a su hermana y salió de la habitación, El hombre se acerca a Azumi.

¿Tendré que irme Roger?- dice la joven cabizbaja

Por tu desempeño en las materias ya estas lista para irte pero hable con Quillsh... -

Hace algunas horas atrás Roger entro a la oficina de Quillsh que se encontraba sentado en un sillón. El esperaba la respuesta del caso de la señorita River

¿Qué hacemos con la joven Azumi River?-

Quillsh se levanta y camina hacia los cajones de su escritorio comenzando a buscar el expediente de la joven. Quillsh lo encuentra y empieza a leer el expediente.

Azumi River, año de nacimiento 1984, lugar de nacimiento desconocido, … ¿es hermana de Near verdad?-

Si – dijo Roger

Sobre sale en las materias... interesante… Dile que se quedara y si L me lo permite será una opción -

Roger salió de la habitación para dirigirse en donde estamos ahora.

¿Qué te dijo Roger?- dijo Azumi desesperada

Te quedaras con tu hermano y serás opción de L – dijo Roger

¿Qué?-

Te podrás quedar y serás una opción de L -

Azumi salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra, Near ya se había ido así que fue a la habitación de Matt su mejor amigo. Azumi abrió la puerta y por suerte también estaba otro de sus mejores amigos, Mello.

Hola Azumi ¿Qué te dijo Roger?- pregunta Mello

Que me podía quedar pero soy una candidata a la sucesión de L –

Matt y mello se quedan callados mirándose una al otro hasta que Azumi rompió ese frio silencio

¿Tiene algo de malo? – dijo Azumi

¿Estás segura que lo quieres hacer?- dijo mello muy serio

Estarás con nosotros todo el día – dijo Matt alegremente abrazando a Azumi

Solo quería estar con Near no ser una opción de L a demás que ya ¿no eran muchos?– dijo Azumi disgustada

Alex se suicidó, Linda se fue y Beyond es un ascecino y ahora esta en prision…no es de preocuparse pero ¿este no era tu sueño?- dijo Mello

Si lo sigue siendo pero… –

Mañana hay clases y será tu primer día, descuida solo estamos nosotros dos y tu hermano – dijo Matt con su videojuego en las manos

Azumi abraza a los dos chicos pero se tenía que ir para acomodar sus ideas así que fue a caminar al jardín del orfanato. Seguía lloviendo pero a ella no le importaba, solo siguió caminando, pasando por enfrente de le la iglesia que le traía muchos recuerdos. Un joven encorvado, mirada perdida y manos en los bolsillos pasa junto a Azumi, uno al lado del otro sin tomarse en cuenta, a ocho pasos de distancia los dos voltean a mirarse, ella lo había visto en algún sitio en ese momento recordó que cuando era niña fue a una pastelería del centro con sus padres, la pequeña niña estaba asustada pero nadie sabía el por qué. Un niño despeinado con un pastel en las manos fue hacia Azumi.

¿Por qué tienes miedo? – le pregunta el niñito

Azumi no contesto pero por alguna razón se soltó de sus padres, el niño la tomo de la mano llevándola con su cuidador.

¿Podemos llevarla al orfanato?- pregunto.

Su cuidador le sonrió pero en ese momento los padres buscan a la niña desesperadamente.

No podemos, ve a dejarla con sus padres -

El niño se va triste a dejar a la pequeña, cuando sus padres ven esto se tranquilizan y le sonríen. Azumi vuelve a agarrarle la mano a su padre, el pequeño le dio su pastel seguido de un beso en la mejilla despues se va con su cuidador que todavía le sonreía lo tomo de la mano y se fue para nunca volverlo a ver. Aquel joven también recordó ese momento pero Azumi volvió a retomar su camino tratando de no recordar nada de su infancia... después de todo no fueron tiempos muy buenos. Después de un rato llega al salón de música cerca de los rosales, ella entro vio un piano que estaba en una esquina de la sala. se sentó y empezó a tocar su melodía favorita Für Elise. Esa canción la tocaba su padre en las noches, recuerda el olor a tabaco que tenía su pipa, el calor de la chimenea inundando toda la sala, a Near dormido en los brazos de su madre y a ella abrazando a su padre como si se fuera a ir para siempre.

Eres muy buena para tocar el piano Für Elise ¿cierto? –

Ella termina la canción en ese instante para mirar al hombre que le había cortado ese momento para asentir con la cabeza a su pregunta.

Lo siento por interrumpir así pero escuche esa hermosa melodía y no pude evitar venir. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Azumi- contesto cortante

Eres la hermana de Near ya veo… por cierto soy Watari –

Watari se sentó a lado de Azumi y empezó a tocar otra canción, una más alegre. Ella se sintió bien a lado de ese señor, tal vez era algo en su voz que le inspiraba confianza.

¿Aceptaste el trato de Roger? – dijo mientras seguía tocando

Si, lo acepte –

Qué bueno, te preguntaras porque te e escogido. E visto tu expediente no es muy comun aqui que los niños sobresalgan peo tu demostraste estar a la altura para ser una sucesora de L –

Gracias, en serio me interesa mucho – dijo entuciasmada

Perfecto, las clases son después de la comida cerca de la iglesia no llegues tarde está bien?-

Claro – sonriendo

Watari le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue, ya eran las 10:00 así que Azumi volvió a su habitación donde también vivía Near.

Hola Zu en ¿dónde estabas? –

Fui a caminar un rato - sonrio - yo soy la que te tendría que preguntar eso ahora resulta que – abrazando a Near – mi hermano de 10 años se tendrá que preocupar por mí –

ya no soy un niño pequeño… ¿quieres jugar? –

Azumi empezó a jugar con Near y a decir verdad él tenía un aspecto frio y efectivamente era frio pero con Azumi era completamente diferente cambia su forma de ser a la de un niño de su edad.


End file.
